Assumptions
by blue nebulae
Summary: Arya Stark has the bad habit of assuming things. So what happens when she encounters her old crush all of a sudden? Modern AU One-shot.


**Assumptions**

What have I done to be punished this way?!

Was this the result of waking up late for staying up all night binging the whole season of The OA and oversleeping, missing practice and forgetting my umbrella?!

#WhothefuckisHomer?! #TheFBIisInvolved!

I didn't know it rained this hard here on this freaking country! Can you blame me?! I've just arrived here last month to star college and nobody, I mean nobody, warmed me that when it rained here it was the fucking wrath of the gods. If I had known, trust me, I've bought a hundred umbrellas to lose them all at once!

My options are waiting for the rain to stop or diminish a bit, waiting to run into someone I know to ask for a ride, walk or run home. An attractive option went dead a few minutes ago when my phone died, and today I forgot my stupid charger on my dash to get to history class on time! Now I can't even call a stupid taxi that will overcharge

Now I'm just bored and waiting for it to stop, I'm literally the meme of the #foreveralone guy right now. There is not a single soul here on campus, stupid rain and stupid people with stupid cars and people who carry umbrellas!

The few friends I have managed to make here have gone home already and I'm stuck! That's what I get for being responsible and staying on the library doing my essay that's due in two weeks! Stupid and responsible Arya Stark.

How long had I been standing here at the buildings entrance? Fuck, my watch says I've been here for almost an hour and the rain doesn't seem to stop and it's getting cold…

Not Winterfell cold, home is basically Sub - Zero's spa and a place colder than your ex's heart. But since Braavos is such a hot place, right now is colder than my average AC temperature and I'm not wearing rain friendly clothes, I mean shorts, sandals and an old tank top is not rain material! If I had known, I would've actually bothered to bring a rain coat!

Fuck it!

I'm going for it, my apartment is not that far away, only like 8 blocks away, and I want to get there to watch Yuri on Ice (judge me not! If you've shipped KaoruxShinji on Evangelion then you're bound to watch Yuri on ICE! It's a fact!)

I could run, but again sandals are not the most rain friendly shoe garment I could've chosen today. I'm never wearing sandals again while I go to this stupid university.

Why Arya did you decided to move to this god damn place on earth?! Ah right, you got your fencing scholarship and the best fencing coach teaches here. Freaking sport.

Well, it doesn't really matter how I go home, running or walking I'll end up drenched the same way. So I better start walking, maybe I can pull a singing in the rain if no one's watching.

Alright, on the count of three I'll leave the safeness and dryness of the entrance.

One…

(closing my eyes)

Two..

(Deep breath)

Three

(jump from the stairs towards the ground)

"FUCK IT'S COLD"

I yelled, thank the gods no one is here or I would get scolded on my lady language.

How is it possible that this place is a freaking oven all the time but when it rains it becomes the set of Mika Nakashima's Yuki No Hana music video?!

Walk, march. Let's march singing the marching song from Mulan.

I was just a a few meters away, crossing the parking lot when I slipped. I fucking slipped and fell on a puddle son deep it could be a freaking swimming pool. Michael Phelps could do a 100m butterfly lap on it without a problem! I was submerged on a cold, muddy rain puddle and I have just yelled in the most girly way possible.

This. Is. Embarrassing.

I couldn't see much since it was dark I was trying to clean my face from dirty water when the rain droplets stopped hitting me. I looked up and a giant shadow was towering me.

"Please, don't murder me!"

I hear a chuckle, a goodly sent chuckle made by someone who has a rich nice voice that sends shivers down my spine.

Arya Stark could you not drool over a potential murderer?!"

"You're still a funny, m'lady"

"I'm not a lady!" I fumble and hit the water. Yeah, I know, extremely mature way to act in front of Jack the ripper.

"Sure you are, c'mon let's get you out of the rain" – and giant tower man lifts me up and drags me back inside the building, making the way towards the art wing.

I can only see his back, and what a back I'm seeing. This guy has the dorito ratio of wide shoulders and narrow waist and hips. And boy, this guy is ripped and buffed, the biceps in front of me are just big and worked and let me tell you, that shirt he's wearing does a fine job pointing it out. And may I tell you that he also has a nice butt, his skinny jeans just fit him so yumm.

Stop drooling!

He opens a door and drags me inside my murder place, a locker room. I'm so dead.

He leaves me and opens one of the lockers inside, since he hasn't turned the lights on I can't see him properly, the light from the window is the worst help ever.

"Here! This are clean towels and you can wear this" –

He throws me a shirt and some kind of shorts and two towels.

"I'll leave you to change while I get you something to help you warm up" And off he goes, he just leaves!

What the fuck had just happened?!

I've been rescued by faceless hot guy.

What the fuck?

I mean, I can't feel any danger but.. I don't know a familiar feeling…?

I'm confused… so I do the only logical thing, I dry myself and change.

I'm still keeping my soaked wet underwear, but my white tank top is a lost cause so I throw it on the trash, my shorts are salvageable which I thrown on my small bag where everything is wet too. At least today I didn't bring anything special… only an empty notepad a pen and my phone, which is waterproof! Bless overpriced waterproof phones!

He gave me some… boy shorts that are just too big, enormously big and I tie them to the max. I'm short and skinny, I mean I have almost to no hips. I have an athlete's body, a fencer's body. I'm slim to be a smaller target!

I check the shirt to see if there's a name tag or anything and there is. Is a plain enormous grey tee and the tag says… "Waters"

Waters?

I gasp

NOooo

IMPOSSIBIRU.

No… there's no way, he's an art nomad that moves around, there's no way he's here in Braavos! This must be someone who has the same last name, and the same built, and ass…

I hear him coming back so I slip on his shirt because I don't want the guy seeing me in my underwear.

Knock knock

"Come in" I say, trying to sound cool.

The door opens painfully slowly.

"The coffee machine only has Americano, hope it's okay" – he says as he walks in and turns on the lights.

Holy crap.

It's him. Of course I would recognize that booty anywhere!

In front of me is…

"Gendry?!" – I say out loud, I shrieked out loud as a matter of fact.

The guy I had a crush on for years is in front of me, my older brother's best friend. The guy who I stopped talking to once I realised I had no chance whatsoever. The guy who had a crush on my older sister. The guy who moved away to join some art collective and I haven't seen for three years.

Holy mother of dragons, I want to pee in surprise.

He smiles and it's a lovely sight that makes my heart clench on my chest. After all these years, he's still freaking gorgeous.

"You just noticed? So many people call you m'lady nowadays?" _Crap_ , I should've realised earlier! He's the only only who calls me that!

"Do not call me m'lady"

That response is just a reflect, a reaction I was so used to say back then. My response makes him laugh and his laughter just makes me melt and I'm melting, there's an Arya poodle here on this locker room.

"What are you doing here?!" I ask as he hands me the coffee cup.

"I study here. When I came here with The Brotherhood, Beric, one of the guys managed to get me an art scholarship here" –

"Oh!" – I answer. Great answer Arya, you deserve an applause for your eloquence.

This must be a special shower/locker room for those in the art department. It's logical since most of them get dirty to the bone here and always have to carry like a thousand things.

He's looking at me, too directly. His smile is still there but…

Is he checking me out?

His eyes look up and down on my small figure and I feel extremely self-conscious…

Great, the day I ran into my old crush is the day I fell on the rain.

Fuck my life over and over, again and again so hard 2pm's song plays in the background.

I look at him properly now. I already had a fine look of his back (and ass) but now I can look at his face. He's bigger than the last time I saw him, more manly and dangerous. His hair is the same, a black thick mess that goes in every direction and makes you want to run your fingers through it and keep his fringe out of his eyes. His eyes a deep bright blue but they're also different at the same time which is probably the result of his new life experiences. His face is still gorgeous, he was always cute and pretty but now he's handsome, dangerously handsome. His face is more… masculine, cheekbones more defined and that shadow of beard"I didn't shave today" makes him look hotter.

Three years had make Gendry Waters become the hottest man alive and I want to kill myself. I drink my coffee to distract myself and embrace the warmth it gives.

"What are you doing so late here?" I ask him all of a sudden. He smiles and shakes his head slightly, as if waking from a haze.

"Do you want a ride?" he avoids my answer, why? "Let's go, m'lady. It's getting late and it seems it's only going to rain harder"

* * *

I'm so bored I think I'm becoming a tree because I haven't moved from my couch in so long, I think I grew roots to it.

It's Saturday night and I'm bored out of my mind but I don't really feel like doing anything so I'm just probably end up watching a movie and then go to sleep.

I mean, I could go party and party and hey! (but it's not Friday) and I'm broke, I spent my last dime buying a whole bunch of umbrellas and if I spent more I'm going to have to ask my dad for money which is something I don't want to do!

I have a little pride, just a tiny bit… He gives me an allowance because he says that at least my first year of college should be focused on studying and not working which I actually do on the side, tutoring people on the use of the common tongue! Being a foreigner has its perks!

So I'm in couch potato mode with my macbook on top of me.

It's been such a weird week. It all started with running into Gendry that other night and then every single day after it.

He was everywhere!

I mean EVERYWHERE!

I ran into him when I arrived the next day, then at lunch on the cafeteria and we had lunch together. I ran into him on freaking starbucks and he bought me coffee (free coffee is never denied)

When I left on Wednesday he was walking towards his car and offered to give me a ride and we ended up having dinner, he invited me dinner!

On Thursday he was waiting for me to finish my practice because he said he saw me entering and decided to wait to give me a ride.

Yesterday he appeared, out of nowhere, when I arrived to uni! And he gave me an iced coffee with extra sugar, like the one I order all the time since the beginning of time Well, since my mom allowed me have coffee when I was thirteen.

How does he remember?

How does he know my entire schedule?!

Old Arya, well… young naïve Arya would be happy and would probably be thinking this was something more but no! Mature wiser Arya knows that he's probably excited about having a friend from back home, someone he knew, and who speaks the same language. Because let's face, sometimes it gets tiresome living on a country that doesn't speak the same language as yours!

And he always saw me as a little sister! Since he was always with Robb and Jon (my older brother and cousin who is more like a brother than a cousin) and I always tagged along them. He was always careful with me, more so than my real brothers and invited me things and kept me company, made me laugh, played video games with me like big brothers do.

But he didn't blush when I spoke to him, like he did with Sansa… and my heart hurts at that memory and I might go all emo like I did before, but I'm over it.

Really! I'm so over it I already did 4 laps around it.

I actually never took noticed that he liked Sansa since she was never around us most of the time, always with Margaery and Jeyne. But I remember, one time when I was fourteen I was going out to skate with Bran (my other brother, younger than me this time) and we saw Sansa and Gendry talking on the driveway.

She was looking all pretty laughing while he blushed so hard he was beet red, fidgeting in his spot and looking down. She patted him on the head before leaving all smiles and laughing and he was left there, red like a tomato, until he walked away. He probably asked her on a date and she politely rejected him since she was secretly dating, and by secretly I mean everyone knew, Joffrey (Gendry's step brother) at the time. Actually, everyone but Gendry seemed to know.

I spent the rest of the year avoiding him all the ways I could.

But who wouldn't fall for Sansa?

My sister with her long red hair and blue eyes was drop dead gorgeous, a guy literally once saw her walking down the street and invented a poem on the spot and dedicated it to her. Seriously! A poem! Who even does that?!

She's the prettiest girl I've seen and I'm not saying it because she's my sister and I love her, even when we got into fist fights back in the day and call each other names, I still love my sister even when the guy I liked preferred her over me and she tries to force me into stupid girly dresses.

But who wouldn't? She's pretty and has a nice body and long flowy red hair, she's nice, smart, captain cheerleader back in high school and a talented fashion designer.

While me?

Well, I already mentioned I'm fit skinny. I have absolutely no curves, my body is like a thirteen-year-old boy with a slight show of boobs, barely there boobs. I have more of an athletic body which no guy I meet seems to be interested in since I wear baggy clothes most of the time and I actually look like a boy anyways.

My hair? It's a dark brown mop that gets all tangled and that's why I cut it myself because I'm just too lazy to manage it. I used to have a spike pixie, now it's a little bit longer, barely reaching to my chin on the front while it's shorter on the back.

My face? Well I have grey boring eyes (even when Sansa says they're my best feature), I think my face is too long and I'm pale as a ghost. My brother Jon(the one who is my cousin) is tanned compared to me, and he's a marine stationed on The Wall! Where the sun never shines! And I've been here on Braavos a whole month and I still look pale!

I'm the Anti-Tanned!

Back on track …

So back at that time I knew it was a lost fight. I knew Gendry would never see me as something more than a little sister and he liked my older sister! It was a recipe for trouble and heartbreak if I continued crushing on him like I did.

What did I do?

The most mature thing, I stopped hanging around my brothers when he was around. I started hanging out with my friends Mycah, HotPie and Lommy.

I even dated Edric Dayne for a while and even though he was a great guy he noticed there was no spark since I had feelings for someone else so we remained friends. Really good friends! He was going to be flatmate here in Braavos but he had to move back to Starfell and work in his father's business.

Even when Ned backstabbed me and pulled out of moving here with me, he's still my best friend. He's the only one who I could talk about my one sided love and he supported me all the way through.

But since Ned is not here I ended up friendless here in Braavos until I ran into Gendry.

I'm no longer crushing on him, we are friends sort of...

We're more like acquaintances more now, getting to know each other again.

It's nice to have a friend from back home. Even when he was more of my brother's friend than mine.

I still remember hearing he was going away after finishing high school. Robb was going to KLU, Jon was joining the Nightwatch's army and Gendry was offered a spot on the super famous artist collective caravan of The Brotherhood. He was a sculptor, since young he showed interest in the arts and it payed off apparently, not everyone got into that group and he left. That's why it was such a surprise to run into him here, I didn't think he would go to college.

Argh…

Enough with the flashbacks from way back when… It's been three years since he left. Four since I stopped talking to him until Monday…

Stop (hammer time)!

Enough with the flashback's Stark, for real!

It's time to watch Bridget Jones for the nth time!

Press play.

 _Beep beep_

I got a text, who texts me Saturday night?

Everyone on Winterfell is asleep by now, since they are like eight hours ahead and it's like 3am over there.

My friends here are bar hoping.

Sansa in King's Landing is probably partying with Margaery.

Jon is on duty and he never texts, he calls without bothering about time zone differences.

I raise my phone to check who it is.

Gendry Waters

No way… he asked for my number but I thought more of politeness and because you never know when you might need a contact, not like for him texting me…

He probably needs something, yeah that must be it.

I unlock my phone and open his message.

 _G: Hey. Partying much on Saturday night?_

The. Fuck. Is. Going. On.

Is he trying casual conversation? Is he wasted himself?

What do I even answer?

 _A: Not today._

 _G: Why? Other plans? Date?_

 _A: #Foreveralone movie night._

 _G: Want some company?_

 _A: Seriously you want to watch all 3 Bridget Jones movies? D:_

 _G: #MarkDarcyFTW_

 _A: My oh my! You can come then, so we can ship together._

 _G: On my way. I'll invite you pizza since you're broke and probably famished._

Fuck, Gendry Waters is coming over. I dashed to the bathroom to make myself look less of a mess. So I wash my face, brush my teeth and change clothing, the guy can't see me on my duck pj's so I put on some leggings and a baggy tee I stole from Jon.

As I just finished to get ready my doorbell rings and when I open I see Gendry looking drop dead gorgeous, holding a box of pizza and a bag full of sweets.

We really did watch all three movies and then fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Okay…

So I've been spending a lot of time with Gendry, like a lot of time.

And I think the crush is still on, and sometimes I think he feels something for me but I know it's impossible so I shove that thought to the back of my head every time.

Why?

He has a girlfriend.

Why are all the hot guys taken?!

He's mentioned this girl, Bella, a few times. Guess it's a long distance type of thing since he said she lives in King's Landing. Nor that he has said she's his girlfriend directly, but she calls him from time to time and sends pictures and texts a lot updating on her life.

I've been spending so much time with him that Jon has started teasing me about it! Every single time he calls I'm with Gendry…

But it's cool, we can be friends, super best friends since like he sisterzonedme years ago.

He's nice to hangout, he's funny, he introduced me to some of his artsy friends. He showed up on one of my matches.

We watch movies at my place or his place, go to dinner.

We've even gone out partying, not like together. We ran into each other at the same bar once and ended up drinking and he was such a cute funny drunk... and he's all Bella's…

Stupid Bella.

"Hey! hurry m'lady or we'll miss the movie!" and we leave to go to the movies to watch a marathon of The Lord of The Rings, we lost our butt cracks at some point for being sitting all day but it was worth it.

* * *

I'm curious… like… Sherlock Holmes curious level

It's like half of the semester and I haven't seen this girl Bella or him saying she's his girlfriend but she must be since he's not dating anyone.

He just hangs out with me…

His friend

His girl friend who's not a girlfriend.

She probably hates me unless she thinks I'm like his little sister which may make a non threat.

Because boy did girls throw themselves at him!

But who wouldn't?! I'd climb him like a tree if I knew I got a chance… purely physical, you know… not like I have feelings for him, which I do not.

The other day we were at Starbucks, freaking Starbucks and the cashier almost invited him the coffee, free of charge! FREE COFFEE!

And he like… shrugged her off… didn't even look at her while paying for his order and mine…

And that girl was pretty.

Then the other night when we were at a club

(FYI He's a great dancer! He's a dream guy!

He paints, draws, sculpts, athletic, hot body, handsome, nice, good taste in music and movies, funny AND HE CAN DANCE!)

We were dancing and a girl like started hitting on him when we went by the bar to get something to drink.

"Hey, want me to buy you a drink?" the girl pushed her chest up and looked at him in ugh, cheapest way possible. Any other guy would've looked at her tits, but Gendry like didn't even turned around just downed his shot and then said "Ready for another round, m'lady?" and he dragged me back to the dance floor.

But the weirdest thing is that there are odd moments like… he casually gets closer to me, like too close… intimately close, there's not the personal space barrier…

When we went to the movies he put his arm around me with the classic I'm stretching move. And on the super market he liked… graced my fingers with his… (yes, we went grocery shopping together). Or sometimes he likes to hold my hand to guide me…

The other day we met at this bar and when we danced I swear he was flirting with me! The casual touches, the dancing so close, his hand on my lower back, the eye contact.

The eye contact! It was almost eye fucking!

And I swear on my gundam collection back at Winterfell that his eyes changed colour, they weren't bright blue at that moment, they were almost black!

And that's not all!

The other night it rained while we were waiting in line and I mentioned feeling cold and he well he wasn't wearing a jacket (even when it rains here you can't wear a jacket or you'll die of heat and dehydration). He was checking his phone and like one of his arms surrounded my waist and pulled me closer to him, my back to his chest and he just kept checking his phone like it wasn't a big deal.

He was hugging me! In a more… couply manner! Or does he hug all his friends from the back when they're cold as well?!

I was so shocked I just stood there all statue like! My heart went into freaking cardio arrest at that. Izzie Stevens could come and put me on organs donor list to get me a new heart because mine had stopped working!

He was giving me this mixed signals… like sometimes the things he says… or texts… or calls me at odd hours even when he just saw me…

Examples…

His texts…

The other night he like I think he couldn't sleep because at 1am we had this exchange.

 _G: Hey… you awake?_

 _A: I hate you so much right now…_

 _G: So m'lady is awake, y u so grumpy? :P_

 _A: I was dreaming about Chris Hemsworth, I hate you. Wazup biotch?_

 _G: Nothing much, can't sleep. Can't figure out what to paint for a class :(_

 _A: Paint me! ;)_

 _A: Okay, not really. Just Kidding. kekeke_

 _G: I already have like a thousand drawings of you._

 _G: Not kidding._

 _A: Why would you possibly want to draw me? Lol very funny Gendry xD_

 _G: And you call me stupid…_

 _A: cuz you're. I'm off to zzz. Talk to ya bull._

 _G: G'night m'lady._

I freaked out… and I couldn't sleep that night…

What's with him?

I needed to talk to someone about this

But, who can I call?

I have few friends here, not close enough to talk about this…

HotPie is like… nope

Jon, NO WAY, he would tease me into oblivion.

Sansa was out of the question for like obvious reasons.

Margaery, gods no! Everyone would find out cuz she's the the personification of the word gossip.

Robb, nah. Overprotective older brother who still thinks I haven't kiss a guy. (yeah, only guy I've kissed is Ned Dayne though)

Bran, could be… my little brother is quite smart, he's an option.

Rickon, no my little bro is too young and naïve still.

Ygritte, again could be but talking to her is finding out every single detail of her sex life with Jon. (Those two were sex addicts and scarred me for life)

Theon, no my brother best friend is the most perverted person in the entire world and he would tell Robb.

I'm running out of people!

Gods, Arya you have like two friends… you're pathetic.

Stupid Arya!

Who's your best friend?! Who's your Cristina Yang to your Meredith Grey?! Who's your person?!

Ned fucking Dayne!

Yeah, he's the one I should call.

Speed dial 8, because he's the Hachi, the Nana Komatsu of my life.

Otaku much?

I'm so lame, that's why I'll end up a spinster.

Ring, ring.

"What's up bae?" ugh, he was still calling her that. He knows how I hated the term bae and just uses it to annoy me... #BaeNeedsToStop

"SOS, Gendry SOS"

"Tell me all about it!"

* * *

Four hours and an ice cream later I was through telling every single detail of the Gendry situation to Ned.

"Well… I think he likes you like likes you likes you and he's making moves on you"

"He has a girlfriend"

"But he hasn't said she's his girlfriend. If she is in fact, he's an asshole that wants to play a double entry. But maybe she's like his best friend, you know. The equivalent of me in his life"

That actually makes sense…

"Have you seen if they have like couple pictures in Facebook?"

"They don't, I'm checking them right not" (stalker much) "they have pictures together but there's always another girl named Mya and they were taken a year ago on The Riverlands"

"Ask him directly who that chick is then and find out. If she's his girlfriend he'd know you're on it and would probably tell you the truth if he's so grand as you describe him!"

And that's when my doorbell rings.

"Fuck, I forgot he was coming over"

"I have an idea!" Ned exclaims super excited as I open the door "Just play along…, watch his reactions"

Okay, I'm in…

I opened the door un pretend to be uninterested in him while he just like understands I'm on the phone, he sits back on my couch where I pointed for him to wait (I already closed the facebook tab of guilt from my stalking moment)

"So, like say my name say my name" Ned sings from the other side and I actually chuckle because his plan is extremely pathetic.

"Ned, stop it!"

And Gendry's face changes… dafuq.

"I'm going to visit you next week"

"Tell me, are you really coming over?"

"Only for a day"

"But Ned, a day is too short of a visit" I'm the worst at playing this game and I suck at pouting it just sounds so fake, I'm Kristen Stewart on Twilight level acting. I know Ned's not coming to visit me next week, he has freaking midterms next week on Starfell University and it's Myrcella's birthday.

I hear a hard breathing, Gendry is like clenching his phone…

Is he…

No…

Is he jealous?! No way!

"I know you miss me, bae" he chuckles, this game is ridiculous.

"Not as much as you miss me, bae"

FUCK NO, I PLAYED THE BAE CARD.

KILL ME.

1, 2 , 3 , 4 FREDDY COME MURDER ME. Where is Jason when you need him?!

There's a grunt…

Holy crap, did he just grunt…?!

He's checking his phone still, texting someone…? HES FURIOUSLY TYPING ON HIS PHONE, what does that even mean?!

Who is he texting?

"So is he doing something?"

"I don't know, it's weird…"

"Does he look angry or upset?"

"Indeed, my dear Watson"

there's a nasty chuckle coming from my sofa… I'm not even looking now…

"Well… Sorry I can't be of any help now because already arrive to Myrcella's and we're going out. She says hi by the way, I'll tell her you say hi so you don't break your award winning act! Now say goodbye to me like you love me!" This guy had the loveliest girlfriend in the entire world, Myrcella was just as cool as Ned if not cooler. Totally opposite of Joffrey.

How could Tommen and Myrcella have such a douchebag for a brother?!

Wait…

Myrcella is Gendry's step sister…

Does he know she's dating Ned?

"Alright, you have more important things to do than talk to me" I pathetically pout all girly again "Bye bye Dayney, love you"

I'm the worst.

And I hanged up.

I turn around.

Gendry is looking at me, directly and he's angry…

"Sorry, got caught up on the phone talking to Ned"

He smirks "I noticed"

"It's just… it's been a while since we last talked. He's busy with work and uni"

and he shrugs…

"So what are our plans tonight, m'lady?" the change of topic is odd. He's still angry(?), you can sense it around him.

"Don't know, I'm pretty beat since practice was hard today" –

"H'gar overbeating you for a competition?"

"Gods yes, Jacquen is being such a jerk this days, barely giving us rest to be prepared for the inter uni tournament. Kind of wanting to stay home and don't know, watch a movie"

"Does this gives us the perfect time to watch Westworld at last?

"Fuck yes" –

We're one episode in and I'm already in love with Hector who is played by the same guy who was a merciful god on the 300th movie.

And I get a text from Ned, what could he possibly want. I open it making sure Gendry can't see my screen.

 _N: Myr says Gendry doesn't know we're dating so you can still play that card a bit._

Alright… not that I want to play that card again…

New message.

 _N: And she says thanks because she loved your birthday present of unicorn plushies you sent her!_

And I smile, because I went through a lot of trouble finding cute plushies she didn't own for her collection.

"Hey, I'm curious about something…" he suddenly asks me… he's not much of a talker when we watch tv so this is odd. We're just lying on the couch next to each other. He's focused on the screen in front of us but his voice is serious, unusually serious.

"about what?"

"Are you and Edric like still dating?"

Holy shit of dragons… he's interested in my love life? I turn around to look at him, he's still facing away towards the screen.

Why do you have to be so hot, Gendry?! How come you can pull of the old tshirt, ripped jeans and dirty chucks and still look like a model?

"Umm no, we're just friends" I can lie but I'd be too pathetic and I don't want to lie about it.

"But you're really close, aren't you?"

"Well we're best friends…" it looks like he doesn't like my answer… scrunching his brows in a serious face.

"How long did you date him? Pretty weird if you ask me to be best friends with your ex-boyfriend"

"Well, we dated for what three months?"

"Really? I remember you stopping hanging with us all of a sudden and when I asked your brothers they told me you got a boyfriend. If it was that short of a time why didn't you start hanging with us again? I never saw much of you until I left"

Wait, woooow.

He asked about me… why is he so curious?

"After we stopped dating we remained friends and then I was just busy with more friends and I didn't want to be the little sister that tagged along her brothers all the time. I think you were all glad to get rid of me"

"I wasn't"

I feel my eyes pop open… I clear my throat trying to think what to say next…

"And why Is that?"

"Because I missed you…"

He's killing me softly with his song… gods… don't say stuff like that when I know I have no chance.

"I was right there" I was avoiding him, but that doesn't mean I stopped seeing him all together. I said hello when I ran into him or when he hanged out at my house with my brothers.

"But I barely saw you for a year and then I left and you were never around the time I visited and you were always with Edric" – he ruffles his hair with one hand "Why did you guys break up?"

He just said Edric's name as if it was venom…

He's jealous… but he can't be jealous jealous! He must be jealous that I got a best friend, that must be!

"We were better of as friends"

"That was it? You seem too close to be only just friends… He always looked like he wanted to get in your pants"

I sight, better like tell him more but why was he so jealous? I mean, yes Edric liked me more than I liked him then but he was cool, got over it and had a girlfriend then broke up with her and then he met Myrcella and they've been dating long distance for like years and now they're together together because she's going to Starfell U next year.

"We broke it off because I liked him more as a friend and I had feelings for someone else" for the first time he turns around to look at me, Westworld be damned I already lost track of this episode long ago (Sorry Dolores).

"You liked someone else, who?" he's interested, too interested…

"Yeah, but he didn't like me so I gave up"

"If he didn't like you then he was blind" idiot, you're talking about yourself "Who was it, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone"

"It was just some guy who liked Sansa, but who wouldn't like her" his eyes pop open, his jaw drops. Fuck he figured it out, time to face the music.

I DO NOT WANT TO FACE THE MUSIC.

Why can't I be Blink from the X-men? Or nightcrawler?! Just to get out of here!

"Arya, did you like Joffrey?!" he screams, he shrieks, he is mad…

"WHAT?! NO! OH MY GOD! EWWW GENDRY! I DIDN'T LIKE HIM, NOT BACK THEN NOT EVER! OH MY GODS! WHAT CAN MAKE YOU THINK THAT?!"

"THANK GODS!" he breathes out hard in relief, looking up with a hand clenched at his chest.

"Arhhg, imagining it is disgusting. Sorry if he's your brother but fuck, eewww"

"Is that he liked your sister back then, dated her even so I thought that the guy you were mentioning was him. Fuck, that scared me!"

"That disgusted me! I thought you knew me better than that!"

"I do, I'm sorry it's just fuck.. don't know what I was thinking" he shakes his head as if trying to get rid of those awful thoughts.

"Gods Gendry, you really are stupid"

"Yeah, I kinda am" he laughs and I laugh, his idea of me liking Joffrey is so stupid we laugh hard…

"but tell me, who you liked?"

"Someone who liked Sansa, that's all I'm going to say" if you don't figure it out then you're more stupid than I give you credit.

Please, be more stupid.

"I can't think of anyone right now. Never knew what everyone saw in Sansa anyways"

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

BUT YOU WERE ONE OF THOSE GUYS WHO SAW SOMETHING ON MY SISTER?!

I want to scream that to him but if I do I'm busted.

"So after Ned, do you had like other boyfriends?"

"Why are you so curious about my love life?"

He blushes… he's blushing…!

"It's just I missed a lot while I was away and I'm curious. Jon updated me on your life but he never mentioned you having another boyfriend… I thought you were with Dayne until you moved here"

"Well I didn't date anyone then…"

"Okay… good"

"You? You had girlfriends while you were away, right?"

"Uhmm not really. There's no room for romance when you're moving all the time, it makes things complicated"

"So, you're single now?"

"Yeah, sort of…"

"SORT OF…?"

He said sort of…

He's sort of Bella!

"Yeah, I mean there's someone special" he looks down and picks his nail "But we're taking things slow"

And my hopes are dead…

"Who is she?" and I'm a masochist…

He smiles, damn you Gendry and your beautiful smile "you know her"

Of course I do, he's mentioned her before.

I don't want to be around him anymore so I pretend to be tired and we call it of a night.

I'm never having a shot with him.

As soon as he leaves my Fall Out Boy song collections are waiting for me.

* * *

It's Tuesday morning of midterm week and I'm going to be barely on time for an exam.

I run like Forrest.

And I bump into Gendry on the hallway… I've been avoiding him again, not like avoiding him on purpose like last time but I've been busy with studying. I suppose he's been busy too since he barely texts or shows up.

Week prior midterms I haven't seen him and this weeks of midterms I still don't want to see him…

"Arya" he says walking besides me.

"Sorry Gen, running late got an exam!" and I dash off.

* * *

Wednesday and I'm writing my ass of finishing my midterm essay for my philosophy class.

Topic

"Blame"

Coincidence much? I don't think soooo

My phone texts…

Gendry Waters…

No, gods why?!

 _G: Hey_

 _A: Hey…_

 _G: busy?_

 _A: Yep, essay due tomorrow._

 _G: Okay… talk to you later…_

* * *

Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!

Today is the party and party and hey! (Yes, I'm the only human whose guilty pleasure song was that horrid tune Rebecca Black and her nose sang)

Finished with midterms.

I have barely slept this past week but I don't care, I'm meeting some friends from the fencing team and we're going bar hoping. Well, they are, I'm just going to the first place and then I'll crawl to my bed.

But tonight I'm actually making an effort to look nice, which in Arya's standard means:

I'm wearing black low rise skinny jeans, a white and tight crop shirt that shows my mid riff and my black snickers, but dressy snickers not sports ones.

I decided to straighten my hair and put on some make ups, which by Arya's standards means: smokey eyes because only thing I can do is smudge eyeliner and put some mascara on. Sans tried to teach me to do my makeup, so far I'm the only human being who has make her quit a task.

I look good, hot even.

I'm off.

Money and ID on my pocket, more money on my shoe in case of emergencies and my cellphone on my other pocket.

Ready, steady (Can't hold me back)

Ready, steady (give me good luck)

Ready, steady (never look back)

Let's get started, ready, steady GO!

I open the door and crash into someone…

I crashed into someone big who prevented my fall by surrounding me with his big arms and the palms of my hands somehow went straight to his chest.

I open my eyes, look up and face bright blue eyes looking directly at me.

Gendry is in front of me.

Gendry is here.

I'm not ready for this!

His eyes flicker in surprise and turn a tone darker. He's surprised to see me, but It's not like he has never seen me with makeup on, a few times we've gone out I made an effort to look nice, which means eyeliner and smudge smudge smuge.

"You're going out" he says as he steadies me on the ground but he's not letting me go, his hands are a firm grip on my hips.

"yes, I am"

I forgot how to speak lost in his eyes, can I be more corny?!

"What are you doing here, Gen?" It's not uncommon for us to be in each other's flats but he usually calls me before heading over here in case I'm out.

"It's just that…" he steadies me on the ground but his hands arm firm on my hips. His eyes locked on mines.

"Just that what?" my voice lowers a few decibels; this feels so intimate so… personal.

"I just missed you" he's leaning in "and I wanted to see you"

"I'm here…" we're even closer now

"But guess I'm pretty late, again" his left hand had been tracing lazy patterns on my exposed skin and it just feels like a trace of fire

"What? Why?" I'm lost, he's late for what?

"You're going on a date" he let's go of me "Just my luck, again" he laughs but it's not a heartfelt laugh but one full of sarcasm?

"I'm not going on a date, I'm just meeting the fencing team"

"Oh, really?" he steps forward "Good"

"Okay…" I take a step backwards. This feels weird, his eyes are this dark blue, and I feel small like's I'm a prey and he's a hunter. If I was drunk I swear this would be like if he's hitting on me.

"You can't date anyone" he states taking a step forward

"And why is that?" this time I take a step forward. If he's playing the older brother card I'm wrecking the room. I've had enough of that shit from Robb.

"Everyone says you weren't catching on, guess they were right" he smirks

"Right about what? What the hell ar…

I couldn't finish the sentence because he shut me up. He kissed me.

HE IS KISSING ME.

Oh my god! (my mental voice is Janice right now)

It's not a soft kiss, not this is hunger and want and fire all in once. I have never knew kissing felt so utterly good. His hands are all over my back, bringing me closer to him and mine somehow had managed to surround his neck to bring him down.

When I part my lips to give him an entrance he groans and I can swear I'm melting.

All my life I've been wondering how it would feel to kiss Gendry Waters and it's a hundred times better than I've imagined.

We part away after a while because apparently we need to breath, stupid oxygen.

"Gods, you're so beautiful" he kisses my forehead "you have now idea" he pecks my lips "how long" kisses the tip of my nose "I've wanted to do that" he's kissing and sucking and biting my neck and I'm moaning shamelessly.

This is heaven, we somehow keep kissing until we end up in my couch, him lying on top of me.

This is decadent, there are groans, pants, huffs and moans coming from both of us.

But it's when I feel his hand gracing one of my breasts that I wake up from the haze. This isn't right, he has a girlfriend… I'm just going to be the fuck of the weekend

"Stop" he's kissing my neck when I say it, I try to push him away "Gendry, stop!" and he does, he's looking at me, his eyes are so dark, almost black.

"Something wrong?" he's panting; his hair all over the place thanks to my whorish fingers that ran through them just a few minutes ago.

"Bella" I can't talk much, my mind still a mess and I'm trying to catch my breath…

"What about her?" he looks baffled as if trying to make sense of what I'm saying. He's an idiot, thinking I will not care about him having a girlfriend "what does Bella has to do now?"

"cheater" and I'm trying to push him of me, but he's too heavy "Get of me!" and I push him with enough force he's on the ground and I'm getting up.

"Arya! Wait! What's going on?!" he gets up and I hit him with a couch pillow, yep full violence mode but can't blame me reacting that way when this idiot bastard wants me to be his side chick.

"You, idiot I'm not going to be your side chick when you have a girlfriend, you disgusting son of a bitch" I hit him at every word and he's just dodging everything until he grabs my arms, both of them to prevent him from hitting him again.

"What are you talking about?! I don't have a girlfriend!" his eyes are still dark but there's anger now too. He's an angry horny guy.

"Yes you do! You mentioned her the other day, you're dating this girl Bella!"

"Bella is my sister!"

"WHAT?!"

"She's my sister! We met while I was on the Riverlands, she's one of Robert's bastards like me!

"But you, how? why didn't you tell me you had a sister!"

"I thought you already knew about the five bastards Robert has! I thought Jon must have told you about it!"

"He knew?"

"Everyone fucking knows about it! Even your dad! He contacted me with my two other sibling!"

What the fuck…? I stopped struggling at one point since he's letting go of my arms and instead he's surrounding my waist, pulling me against him again.

"How could you possibly think I have a girlfriend?" he's smiles softly, the anger in his voice is gone "And here I've been thinking I've been courting you properly all along" he kisses my cheek.

He's been courting me?

"You've been courting me?" I must have made a face since he chuckles again.

"Do you think I take every friend I have to dinner, the movies, theatre and art exhibitions? Or that I would have time to date anyone when I spend all my time with you?"

"But…"

"But what? How can you possibly imagine me wanting to date someone when I wanted to date you since you were like fourteen" he pecks my lips again

"But you wanted to date Sansa in high school" and he frowns

"When did I want to date her?"

"The year before you left you asked her out on a date, I saw how she rejected you before patting your head and leaving you all there blushing like a tomato"

"Aah that time" he chuckles, bastard of course you liked her…

"I remember that time, I was going to your place to see Jon and I ran into her. She told me I should hurry up and ask you out since the new kid in town seemed to have taken interest in you"

"What?" I'm lost, this is TMI over 9000 and he's placing butterfly kisses all over my face.

"Then you were gone and started dating pretty rich blond Dayne and I couldn't handle it… so I left"

"you…you left because of me?" he looks down now

"Part of me didn't want to see you with someone else, part of me wanted to prove something, prove that I was... "

"But I liked you back then!" I yell, I was an idiot for not noticing, he was an idiot for the same reason.

"You did?!" his eyes pop open "But… you never showed… I thought I was pretty obvious I liked you since everyone knew it and teased me all the time! Your siblings, your dad, my dad… everyone!" he's smiling softly now.

"Everyone knew?" Now all the teases make sense, all the recent comments of #TeamGendry Jon sent have a meaning I always thought they were teasing my obvious crush on him, not the other way around…

"And when Jon told me you were coming here to Braavos I thought maybe if I played my cards right, I may have a chance now" he kisses me again, but I'm so overwhelmed I can't respond

"remember that day on the rain, when we first met here? You asked what I was doing there so late" I nod

"I had been watching for almost an hour trying to get enough courage to offer you a ride. When I saw you walk into the rain I thought I was too late again, then you fell and without even knowing I was taking you to my locker room"

He kisses me again, softly this time and now I want him to know much I like him.

We've been such idiots.

I kiss him back. It's the previous game again, hard wanting kisses, his hands all over me, my fingers tangled in his black thick hair and him placing glorious kisses down my neck.

He pulls back again and I complain. His eyes are black again.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop, tell me you only want to be friends and that's all we'll ever be, tell me you feel the same and I'm yours. Tell me" his eyes are pleading now; he wants my answer. If I don't want to see him again, if I only like him as a friend or if I want to be with him.

My answer has been the same for years son I answer him the only way I can, because I forgot the ability to speak a while ago.

I raise up to kiss him, telling him all I can in that action and I can feel his smile.

Out of the blue, he's lifting me up from the couch and my legs surround him in a tight lock. He's still kissing me, kissing my neck and there are grunts, huffs and moans coming from both of us.

He stops again and I make my annoyance known by grunting in complain, he's smiling a devious grin.

"Since we've been missing each other all this time, this is long overdue" and he throws me on the bed. How did we get to my room?!

Argh, fuck it. I want it as much as him.

So fuck it, literally.

And we're back at it again.

He was right, you know? We've been missing each other all along that this is just overdue and now there's nothing stopping it.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

An idea popped into my mind and I couldn't shake it off. May do a Gendry pov in the near future, don't know. Maybe.


End file.
